Mindless Messages
by yourebittersweet
Summary: Set in an AU where Kurt and Blaine have never met before. They're both apart of a gay support forum. The site has a 'chat now' button. The fic starts when they conveniently get each other in the chat. Gets romantic eventually. Rated T for later.
1. Chapter 1

****Summary:** **Set in an AU universe where Kurt and Blaine have never met before. They're both apart of a gay support forum. The site has a 'chat now' button. The fanfic starts when they conveniently get each other in the chat. Written from Blaine's point of view when it's not IMing. **porcelainbabyface** is Kurt. **youngburtreynolds** is Blaine.

**You are in a session with ****porcelainbabyface****. Start your conversation now!**

{youngburtreynolds 4:45pm} Hello.

{porcelainbabyface 4:46pm} Hi.

{youngburtreynolds 4:48pm} That's an interesting screen name you've got there.

{porcelainbabyface 4:49pm} I could say the same for you.

{youngburtreynolds 4:49pm} I think porcelainbabyface is a tad bit more interesting than youngburtreynolds.

{porcelainbabyface 4:50pm} In my defense, I didn't make my username. My friends forced me into making one, and they named it for me. I'm well aware of how ridiculous it is.

{youngburtreynolds 4:51pm} Why, if I may ask, did they force you into making one?

{porcelainbabyface 4:52pm} Apparently I've been "cramping their style" with how much of a "Debbie downer" I've been. I've also been told I'm becoming more boring by the minute.

{youngburtreynolds 4:52pm} You don't sound boring to me.

{porcelainbabyface 4:53pm} ... We've been talking for less than 10 minutes.

{youngburtreynolds 4:54pm} And you haven't bored me yet. Congratulations. I have a terrible attention span, you should feel special.

{porcelainbabyface 4:54pm} Do I get an award for that?

{youngburtreynolds 4:56pm} Oh man, you should.

{porcelainbabyface 4:57pm} So... That's a no?

{youngburtreynolds 4:58pm} I regret to inform you that I don't have an award for you. However, I can verbally praise you.

{porcelainbabyface 4:58pm} That's not nearly as nice.

{youngburtreynolds 5:00pm} Now that's a low blow.

{porcelainbabyface 5:01pm} Get used to it. :)

{youngburtreynolds 5:01pm} Are you implying we're going to continue talking after this session?

{porcelainbabyface 5:02pm} Who knows?

{youngburtreynolds 5:03pm} What if I don't want to?

{porcelainbabyface 5:05pm} Don't lie to yourself.

{youngburtreynolds 5:07pm} Someone's a little sure of themselves.

{porcelainbabyface 5:07pm} At least I'm not a young Burt Reynolds.

{youngburtreynolds 5:09pm} At least I don't have a porcelain baby face.

{porcelainbabyface 5:10pm} ...Touche.

{youngburtreynolds 5:11pm} When I think of your screen name, I picture a baby statue, like the ones that are on fancy fountains and the water is coming out like they're peeing.

{porcelainbabyface 5:14pm} How old are you, exactly?

{youngburtreynolds 5:15pm} That depends, how old do you think I am?

{porcelainbabyface 5:16pm} Twelve.

{youngburtreynolds 5:17pm} Ooh. Another low blow. Also, that was a quick guess, were you thinking that from the beginning?

{porcelainbabyface 5:19pm} -shrug-

{youngburtreynolds 5:20pm} Don't '-shrug-' me, porcelain. Would a twelve year old even really know who Burt Reynolds is?

{porcelainbabyface 5:20pm} That's a good point.

{youngburtreynolds 5:21pm} So guess again.

{porcelainbabyface 5:22pm} Uhh... Seventeen?

{youngburtreynolds 5:23pm} Closer, but no.

{porcelainbabyface 5:23pm} Eighteen?

{youngburtreynolds 5:24pm} Are you even thinking about how old I may be, or are you just throwing random ages out there?

{porcelainbabyface 5:25pm} A little of both.

{youngburtreynolds 5:26pm} Put some thought into it, if you will.

{porcelainbabyface 5:27pm} My brain is all fried out.

{youngburtreynolds 5:27pm} From what?

{porcelainbabyface 5:29pm} Class.

{youngburtreynolds 5:30pm} Nineteen.

{porcelainbabyface 5:30pm} What?

{youngburtreynolds 5:31pm} I'm nineteen.

{porcelainbabyface 5:34pm} Oh. You don't act a day over twelve.

{youngburtreynolds 5:36pm} I think I should be offended rather than complimented by that comment.

{porcelainbabyface 5:37pm} Don't be so hard on yourself.

{youngburtreynolds 5:37pm} If you say so. How old are you, then?

{porcelainbabyface 5:39pm} What if I don't tell you?

{youngburtreynolds 5:40pm} Now that's just cruel. You know my age, so I should be allowed to know yours.

{porcelainbabyface 5:44pm} Oops. I have to go. Bye nineteen year old Burt Reynolds! I'll IM you again soon!

{youngburtreynolds 5:44pm} You're joking. You can't just leave in the middle of a conversation.

**porcelainbabyface**** has left the conversation!**

{youngburtreynolds 5:45pm} You suck.

**The message could not be delivered. ****porcelainbabyface**** is offline**

Reviews would be lovely, darlings. This fanfic is also posted on livejournal here: pinchapixiedust . livejournal . com/

If you're interested on being updated through tumblr, please follow me here: pinchapixiedust . tumblr . com/


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings:** Will have fluff moments in the future, right now it's mostly filled with sassy remarks. ***This chapter does have use of an offensive word. Warning you ahead of time.***

**Summary:** Set in an AU universe where Kurt and Blaine have never met before. They're both apart of a gay support forum. The site has a 'chat now' button. The fanfic starts when they conveniently get each other in the chat. Written from Blaine's point of view when it's not IMing. **porcelainbabyface** is Kurt. **youngburtreynolds** is Blaine.

**The next day**:

(Date - 1.19.11, Thursday)

**porcelainbabyface**** has invited you to a session! Do you accept?**

{porcelainbabyface 7:07pm} Hello nineteen year old Burt Reynolds!

{youngburtreynolds 7:10pm} Hello ageless porcelain.

{porcelainbabyface 7:11pm} How are you on this fine day?

{youngburtreynolds 7:11pm} I'm alright, you seem cheery today. What's gotten into you?

{porcelainbabyface 7:13pm} Just having a genuinely good day, I suppose.

{youngburtreynolds 7:13pm} Terrific.

{porcelainbabyface 7:14pm} You seem to be the opposite of cheery today.

{youngburtreynolds 7:15pm} I had a bad day.

{porcelainbabyface 7:16pm} It shows.

{youngburtreynolds 7:16pm} Sorry if I'm bringing you down.

{porcelainbabyface 7:17pm} It's alright. You wanna talk about it?

{youngburtreynolds 7:19pm} I don't know...

{porcelainbabyface 7:19pm} This is a support site, you know?

{youngburtreynolds 7:21pm} That's true, but I'm usually the one listening to other people's problems.

{porcelainbabyface 7:22pm} You've never complained about yourself on here?

{youngburtreynolds 7:25pm} Nope.

{porcelainbabyface 7:27pm} I think you'd feel better if you talked about it.

{youngburtreynolds 7:28pm} Fine. Hold on.

{youngburtreynolds 7:31pm} I was fired today because my boss is a homophobe. He caught the assistant manager, a boy, flirting with me, and because he treated the assistant manager pretty much like his own son, I was the one in the wrong. He told me I was disgusting and I should take my 'fag face' elsewhere.

{porcelainbabyface 7:33pm} That's terrible. I'm sorry.

{youngburtreynolds 7:35pm} Don't be. It's life, right?

{porcelainbabyface 7:36pm} That doesn't make it any more okay. You shouldn't have been treated like that.

{youngburtreynolds 7:38pm} It's typical. I'm one of the _very_ few openly gay men in my town.

{porcelainbabyface 7:38pm} I know how you feel. It's the same for me.

{youngburtreynolds 7:40pm} The only way to move is forward. Prejudice is just ignorance.

{porcelainbabyface 7:40pm} Twenty.

{youngburtreynolds 7:43pm} Pardon?

{porcelainbabyface 7:44pm} I'm twenty years old.

{youngburtreynolds 7:46pm} Oh. Twenty year old porcelain. Got it.

{porcelainbabyface 7:46pm} I wasn't planning on telling you my age, so feel special.

{youngburtreynolds 7:48pm} Do I get an award for it?

{porcelainbabyface 7:48pm} Now you're pushing it.

{youngburtreynolds 7:49pm} Alright, alright. I do feel special. In fact, it made me smile that you told me. So thank you.

{porcelainbabyface 7:50pm} Glad I could make you smile.

{youngburtreynolds 7:50pm} I'm terribly bored.

{porcelainbabyface 7:51pm} What's your name?

{youngburtreynolds 7:51pm} A simple 'I'm sorry you're bored' could have sufficed.

{porcelainbabyface 7:53pm} If you don't tell me I'll be forced to call you Burt. And that's my father's name. So I'd rather not refer to you as such.

{youngburtreynolds 7:53pm} What if my name really is Burt?

{porcelainbabyface 7:54pm} But it's not.

{youngburtreynolds 7:56pm} How do you know?

{porcelainbabyface 7:58pm} Because I do.

{youngburtreynolds 7:58pm} There you go being all sure of yourself again.

{porcelainbabyface 7:59pm} It's kind of my thing.

{youngburtreynolds 8:01pm} So I'm beginning to realize.

{porcelainbabyface 8:02pm} Now, what's your name?

{youngburtreynolds 8:03pm} I think I deserve to know yours first, seeing as you knew my age first.

{porcelainbabyface 8:04pm} Hmm.

{youngburtreynolds 8:05pm} I could just not tell you. I'm perfectly content calling you porcelain.

{porcelainbabyface 8:06pm} But I'm not with calling you Burt.

{youngburtreynolds 8:07pm} Then call me young.

{porcelainbabyface 8:07pm} Now that's just stupid.

{youngburtreynolds 8:08pm} Ouch.

{porcelainbabyface 8:10pm} Please tell me?

{youngburtreynolds 8:13pm} You first.

{porcelainbabyface 8:14pm} Kurt.

{youngburtreynolds 8:15pm} Ahh.

{porcelainbabyface 8:16pm} My name is Kurt. There, I told you. Now what's yours?

{youngburtreynolds 8:18pm} Sorry, Kurt! I really must be going! Talk to you later this week!

{porcelainbabyface 8:18pm} I'm starting to hate you.

{youngburtreynolds 8:20pm} No you're not. Goodbye, Kurt!

**youngburtreynolds has left the conversation**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Mindless Messages (3/?)

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Will have fluff moments in the future, right now it's mostly filled with sassy remarks.

**Summary:** Set in an AU where Kurt and Blaine have never met before. They're both apart of a gay support forum. The site has a 'chat now' button. The fanfic starts when they conveniently get each other in the chat. Written from Blaine's point of view when it's not IMing. **porcelainbabyface** is Kurt. **youngburtreynolds** is Blaine.

(Date - 1.22.11, Sunday)

**You have invited ****porcelainbabyface**** to a session! **

**porcelainbabyface**** accepted your invitation.**

{porcelainbabyface 11:34am} Good morning. Or rather, good afternoon.

{youngburtreynolds 11:35am} Good afternoon, Kurt.

{porcelainbabyface 11:37am} …

{youngburtreynolds 11:38am} :)

{porcelainbabyface 11:39am} I'm going to get your name.

{youngburtreynolds 11:39am} Wow. Being sure of yourself really_ is _your thing.

{porcelainbabyface 11:42am} I warned you.

{youngburtreynolds 11:43am} That you did.

{porcelainbabyface 11:44am} This would be a lot easier if you just told me your name right now.

{youngburtreynolds 11:46am} Yes, but, Kurt. Nothing is ever that easy. :) I'll need some convincing as to why you should have the right to know my name.

{porcelainbabyface 11:49am} It's a privilege to know your name? Whatever. Well first of all, you know mine. And that's a little, if not a lot, creepy.

{youngburtreynolds 11:52am} Hmm… Still not convinced.

{porcelainbabyface 11:55am} If you don't tell me your name, I'll assume you're actually a 40 year old pedophile that is on this website purely to find young, delicate, gay boys to play with.

{youngburtreynolds 11:56am} That's _disgusting._

{porcelainbabyface 11:67am} And I'm sure you don't want me posting that all over this forum. :)

{youngburtreynolds 11:59am} You're a terrible person.

{porcelainbabyface 12:00pm} I never said I wasn't.

{youngburtreynolds 12:02pm} That's true.

{porcelainbabyface 12:04pm} I'm typing the post as we speak.

{youngburtreynolds 12:04pm} Fine, fine, fine. My name is Blaine.

{porcelainbabyface 12:06pm} Hmmm…

{youngburtreynolds 12:07pm} Happy?

{porcelainbabyface 12:09pm} Very.

{youngburtreynolds 12:11pm} Good.

{porcelainbabyface 12:15pm} I really must be going, Blaine.

{youngburtreynolds 12:16pm} Alright. At least this time you're actually leaving instead of bailing out on me because you don't want to tell me something.

{porcelainbabyface 12:16pm} What a development.

{youngburtreynolds 12:18pm} Goodbye, Kurt.

{porcelainbabyface 12:18pm} Talk to you later.

**porcelainbabyface**** has left the conversation!**

* * *

><p>(Date - 1.27.11, Friday)<p>

**porcelainbabyface**** has invited you to a session. Do you accept?**

{youngburtreynolds 3:34pm} It's been a while, Kurt.

{porcelainbabyface 3:34pm} Fuck life. Fuck, fuckity, fuck fuck.

{youngburtreynolds 3:36pm} Quite a vocabulary you've got there.

{porcelainbabyface 3:37pm} Blaine… I've had the worst week ever.

{youngburtreynolds 3:38pm} Would you like to complain?

{porcelainbabyface 3:39pm} Would love to, thanks. Please wait.

{youngburtreynolds 3:39pm} Waiting.

{porcelainbabyface 3:43pm} A boy I work with found out I was gay a few weeks ago. When he found out, he started to flirt with me constantly. It was so overwhelming that I started to fall for him. Slowly. But surely. And when I finally worked up the courage to ask him out, he rejected me, **loudly**, in front of our entire workplace, stating that he was extremely straight. I was so embarrassed… I don't think I can ever go back. He's horrible, and now everyone knows, not that it wasn't _completely _obvious already, but… I just… I feel like dying.

{youngburtreynolds 3:45pm} That is absolutely terrible. I'm so ridiculously sorry, Kurt. But you should never say that. The dying part, that is. Plenty of people love you, I'm sure. And I've grown quite fond of you myself.

{porcelainbabyface 3:47pm} That's sweet, Blaine. But I don't think a few words are going to cut it. I'm not going to hurt myself, or anything of that kind. But I just don't feel like being happy right now.

{youngburtreynolds 3:48pm} It's okay to cry sometimes, you know.

{porcelainbabyface 3:49pm} I'm aware.

{youngburtreynolds 3:51pm} How long has it been?

{porcelainbabyface 3:53pm} What?

{youngburtreynolds 3:53pm} Since you've cried?

{porcelainbabyface 3:55pm} Oh… I don't know. Few months, maybe.

{youngburtreynolds 3:58pm} You probably have a lot of pent up emotions that are dying to explode. So cry. Let it out. Scream into a pillow. Print out a picture of that boy and throw darts at his face. The usual.

{porcelainbabyface 3:59pm} … Thanks.

{youngburtreynolds 4:01pm} For what?

{porcelainbabyface 4:02pm} For making me smile.

{youngburtreynolds 4:04pm} Anytime. :)

{porcelainbabyface 4:07pm} I've got to go. Thank you again for letting me let loose.

{youngburtreynolds 4:08pm} Of course. Talk to you soon, Kurt.

{porcelainbabyface 4:09pm} Yes. Soon.

**porcelainbabyface**** has left the conversation!**


End file.
